


Dipper's Secret

by serpent_and_wyrm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_and_wyrm/pseuds/serpent_and_wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel finds something on Dipper's computer that he's probably going to regret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper's Secret

“DIIIIPPPPPEEEERRRRR!” shouted Mabel, running down the stairs with her brother’s laptop hanging precariously from her arms.  
“What?” asked Dipper, looking up from the book he had been reading.  
Mabel jumped onto the floor and dropped the computer onto the table. “You watch that?” she said between giggles.  
Dipper looked at the screen, which was open to his Netflix account. Mabel was gesturing towards recently watched box, which read “Barbie, Life in the Dream House.”  
“I-I don’t!” he cried, blushing, “I just wanted to see how bad it was!”  
“You rated it five stars,” replied Mabel.  
Dipper had nothing to say.


End file.
